The Real World: The Outsiders
by Johnny Greaser Girl16
Summary: Seasons of Real World, The Outsiders as the housemates. The name says it all. Who can survive? Who's going to crack? Bad Summary, but worth it
1. The Greasers Arrival

**The Real World: The Outsiders**

**Seven teenagers, Season 1: **

Three Greasers- Johnny Cade, Two-Bit Mathews, Dallas Winston

Four Socs- Cherry Valance, Bob Sheldon, Randy Adderson, Marcia Meyrink

**It's the test of time; who can survive living in a house with your rivals. We'll follow seven "strangers" for four weeks to see who will crack and who is the toughest. Who will win? You decide. This is…The Real World: The Outsiders!**

Season One; Day one

Two-Bit threw his bags and cans of beer on Dally. "Holy shit, Man! This house is HUGE! Hell yeah! Party!"

Dally dumped his friend's things on the lawn. "Whatever. I'm just here to kick some Soc ass! And pick up a few broads if there are any…There better be." He looked over at Johnny. "Hey Johnnycake, you don't look so good…"

It was true, Johnny didn't look so good. There was a green tint to his skin and he was staring up at the house with fright, his hands shaking. "I-I don't like cameras," he whispered. "I don't want to be here. Sodapop just HAD to send in a video tape of me and Ponyboy… That was the only time I really talked in front of a camera or really anybody that much. They got the wrong idea of me…I really don't like cameras…I mean, do you know how many people will be watching this!"

"Like a million," Two-Bit said indifferently. He slapped Johnny on the back and picked up his bags again. "Oh come on Johnny, it'll be fun! The whole gang will be watching and all the greasers will be counting on us. You don't want to let them down do you…?"

"Well I guess no-"

"Great! Come on then!"

Two-Bit walked into the house and dropped his bags again. "Yes! Home sweet home! Girls galore; Girls gone wild!" Dally grinned at him. "Oh man, I wish this was more than four weeks…The Socs are so fucking dead." He dropped his bags and followed Two-Bit as he examined the room in a giddy manner. Johnny just watched them, standing in the doorway, looking at his feet. The cameras were there as soon as they walked in…Oh, God. Four weeks…He felt his ears reddening and when he felt the cameras look away, he glanced back up again and sighed. That was a little more comfortable; he never liked anyone invading his privacy. Especially the whole country! But, Two-Bit did say there were going to be hot girls watching. He guessed he could get used to it.

He heard Two-Bit and Dally holler happily again. He smiled. Suddenly the cameras were back on him. His neck fell so he was staring back to his feet; it was instinct. He groaned. He could never do this…Might as well drop out. Johnny heard something behind him and on instinct turned around. He shuddered when he saw them. The Socs…No, there was no turning back now.


	2. The Socs Arrival

**Oops, I forgot the disclaimer on the last chapter: I don't own the Outsiders. And please R&R!**

"Cherry!" Marcia cried, looking at her best friend. "They're at it again…" Cherry looked back at her friend. "What is it Marcia?" Marcia narrowed her eyes and pointed at Bob and Randy. They were both trying to sneak down a few cans without the girls noticing.

Cherry cried out and whacked the can out of Bob's hand. "Oh stop it!" she hissed. "Do you really think that everyone on television wants to watch a bunch of teenage alcoholics! I don't think so. And I don't want to date one either." She clutched her bags tighter. "I mean it Bob Sheldon, if you don't straighten up we're through!"

"That goes for you too, Randy!" Marcia added. Bob and Randy stood there. "Well, we just needed something to calm our nerves," Bob admitted, "I mean, for weeks in house full of filthy greasers isn't going to be easy," Randy added. "We have to win…They're adding in 1,000 dollars to see who can stay in the house all four weeks; we just need to calm our nerves."

Cherry stopped abruptly right at the door and turned around quickly. Her face was the color of her hair. "I don't care!" she cried. "Just stop drinking! And if you think for one second you can get into a fight with one of those greasers without me getting angry you can just forget it! I want this to be a peaceful four weeks."

Bob rolled his eyes. "That's not going to happen, Cherry," he said calmly, "That's why they're throwing in money; they want to see who can last the longest without getting tired of the other people. People know, at least the kids do, that Greasers and Socs are the biggest rivals of our ages! That's why this show is going to be so interesting. Sooo…I promise not to drink or fight," he lied, "so just go inside and let's get this month started."

Cherry searched his face for a moment then sighed, trying to believe him. "Alright," she said, "let's go." She opened the door and looked inside. "Wow," Randy cried. "This is great!"

Cherry and Marcia nodded and looked over, seeing Johnny by the door. He looked a little nervous. Two boys that looked around their age (Two-Bit and Dally) turned around. "Oh look," said the two head, "It's the Socs."

"Hey grease!" Bob said forcefully dropping his bags to walk over there. Cherry held him back. "Bob don't!" she cried. "You promised!"

Bob yanked away from her, gave a dirty look at Two-Bit and Dally, then picked his bags up again. The cameras caught it all. 'Wow,' Cherry thought, 'America is finally going to see how life really is with us. And it's all truth.'

"What a sad excuse for a greaser," Cherry heard Randy mutter to Marcia about Johnny. "Yeah, real tough; I've seen him around." Cherry rolled her eyes and looked at Johnny- but he was already over by Dally looking at something on a table. He moved across the room while the cameras were on Cherry and them. She scanned the room but as soon as she saw Dally she stopped and felt her heart skip a beat. Maybe, just maybe, the month wouldn't be so bad after all...Cherry's hope would be dead wrong.

**Well, that's the chapter! Hope you guys like it! I know it wasn't TOO good, but the first chapters were/are really just the introductions. It'll get better! Review please! Any suggestions too I'll take!**


	3. Ideas, beatings, and forbidden love

**Okay, sorry it took so long to update. God, major writer's block and too much on my mind. –cough- Anyways, hope you enjoy! **

**Later that night…**

**Room 1**

Johnny leaned back on his bed. "Torture," he muttered. "Just torture."

Two-Bit grabbed Johnny and picked him up by his collar. "It won't be so bad, Johnnycake," he said. "I know you don't like cameras, but we have more to worry about…" He jumped up on his bed and flipped out his black handled switchblade.

It was true; they had much more to worry about. Johnny and Two-Bit was forced to stay in a room with Randy, while Dallas had a whole room to himself with Bob. It was war.

Randy walked in the room. "Don't talk to me," he demanded immediately, "Don't touch my stuff, and don't harass me." He stopped for a moment while he laid out his stuff on his bed. "I plan to win this thing." He grinned at the two greasers.

"Forget about it Soc," Two-Bit said, jumping off the bed to face him. They were the same height and just inches from each other's faces. "We have this in the bag. All you have is money and pride. At least we have confidence. Isn't that right Johnny?" He turned back to look at him.

Johnny had his face in the pillow. Two-Bit turned around and looked straight into the camera, on accident, then abruptly turned away. He was supposed to act like the cameras weren't there.

"Soc!" he cried, pushing Randy onto the other bed then went back over to his own bag, acting like he was busying himself with that. He suddenly had a perfect idea.

The Two-Bit Mathews on TV didn't care for childish games. He beat the shit out of people when they were bothering him, but had too much to worry about already to really worry himself over those sort of things.

Randy could see out of the corner of his eye the camera man give the thumbs up symbol. Apparently, this is what America wanted. He smiled to himself. If that was what America wanted, that is what America would get…The Socs would for sure win.

He walked back over to his bag, glaring at an oblivious Two-Bit. The cameras rolled away, and Randy expected Two-Bit to unlock and punch him. But he didn't; he didn't even look up. His body untensed a little. That was weird…

Johnny looked up and sighed, getting under the covers of his bed. 'They're gone,' he thought to himself. "Yes, Johnny, they're gone," Two-Bit said nonchalantly, clicking his suitcase back together and shoving it under his bed. It was as though he was reading Johnny's mind.

"Well, Grease, aren't you gonna hit me?" Randy said casually, stepping up to Two-Bit.

Two-Bit's eyes lingered on his face for a moment, and he could feel his body overwrought. Here was his chance…But no, couldn't! He had to make himself look stronger, even if hitting him was the real stronger and better thing to do. He knew for a fact that adults would love how the Greasers looked like they could and would slaughter anything in sight, but lay back like nothing could ever bother them. That's the only time they really did like greasers; which was practically never. He knew it wasn't like him to sit around and take shit, but he really wanted the thousand dollars. Eh, the girls would still love him, even if he softened up slightly for four weeks.

Two-Bit continued to stare into Randy's eyes as he thought about this. Randy's eyes danced and taunted him. _Come on, you know you want to punch me._

Two-Bit turned away. "You're not worth it, Punk." He tensed again then walked over to his bed and slid under the covers, pulling them high over his head.

Randy stood there for a moment, staring at Two-Bit. Was this the same Greaser as the one he met this morning…?

"Go to bed, you'll need the sleep," Two-Bit muttered from his bed a moment later.

Randy's nostrils flared but did as told.

Two-Bit smiled from his bed when he heard Randy get in his. It felt awful at first not to hit him, but after the ordeal was over, he felt better… Like he was getting stronger. Two-Bit smiled wider. One thousand dollars, here he comes.

**Room 2**

Dallas and Bob were alone in the room thus far. They acted like a pack of immature dogs; they snarled, they hit, they punched and kicked. Nothing too major though. Dally decided to save his real strength for the camera, to prove that no one could stand in his way of winning. That the Socs were so immature and thought they could beat him down; that he'd just lay there and take it. No, Not Dally.

"So Greaser, how are you getting prepared to lose?" Bob hissed.

"Dream on, Fucker," Dally barked back. He threw his clothes across the room instead of folding them, he was so mad.

"Oh, oh, oh, naughty naughty." Bob shook his finger at Dally.

Dally couldn't take it anymore. They were in the room for just about ten minutes and he already hated Bob more than he'd ever hated anyone in his life. Probably because he hadn't been around a Soc for this long before, only if he was tearing one up.

It was at that exact moment that Dally felt his mind explode into white noise and lunged for Bob.

And it was at that exact moment that the cameras wheeled into the room, catching all of it.

Dally was on top of Bob and started beating his face in perpetually as hard as he could. He strattled his body and started kicking him as well. "YOU FUCKING BASTARD-"

The camera zoomed in and Dally could feel his body tense and untense…his veins running with adrenaline. It was like having the best orgasm of his life times 100!! On TV beating the shit out of the guy he, at the present moment, hated more than anyone else. Oh yeah, orgasmic material.

Bob felt ready to explode as well. His face was spattering blood and he could tell he was going to have two black eyes in the morning.

"YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE!"

"FUCKING PRICK GET OFF OF ME!"

Bob tried to fight back but Dally was pinning him down, making him unable to move.

The cameras were panning at them from different angles and Dally beat down harder until finally-

Dally jumped up and stared down at him. "I'm wasting my time…But I think you learned." He spit on Bob before walking away over to his bed. "I could've been folding," he muttered and grinned.

Bob just laid there on the floor for a second before jumping back up and spitting blood out of his mouth.

"I'll get you Winston," he muttered, knowing the cameras were getting it all. The Socs had to have been loved at this moment…The adults would love how the Greaser 'took advantage of him like that' but all of the teenagers would think he was a fucking pussy. He started forming a plan in his mind of how to get Dally and the other greasers to leave, but instantly forgot it when his head started beating. Damn.

Dally grinned wider. He could see it now. Ponyboy, Sodapop, Darry, and Steve, sitting at home and cheering and grinning and cussing the Bob and the rest of the Soc community out. He sighed as he saw the cameras in the corner of his eye leave.

Dally didn't look at Bob anymore that night, but he could feel Bob studying him.

He casually undressed and hopped into bed. He turned away to not face Bob and felt, out of the blue…satisfied.

**Room 3**

Cherry sat at the dressing table she had someone provide, and continued brushing her hair.

"I don't know what it is Marcia," she sighed, putting her brush down for a moment before picking it back up again. "I…I don't think I love Bob anymore."

Marcia gasped and turned to Cherry. She looked into her eyes from the mirror. "Cherry Valance don't you ever say that! Bob loves you very much," she added.

Cherry shook her head and looked down. "I know that…It's just that he never listens to me when I try to get him to do what's best for him. I _know_ he loves me, but it just doesn't _feel_ like it.

"It only feels like Bob loves me when he's sober or doesn't have anyone around to fight. He's sweet, Marcia, but I'm getting sick of the fighting and drinking. I don't know how I'm going to feel about him when these four weeks are over."

Cherry sighed and hung her head. "Marcia…I think I'm going to break up with Bob."

Marcia slowly walked over to Cherry and put a supportive hand on her shoulder. She bent down to her knees and looked at Cherry.

"Whatever you want," she whispered, smiling.

Marcia then looked down. "I-I don't know how this would affect mine and Randy's relationship though."

Cherry hugged her. "It won't, I promise," she assured.

Cherry suddenly stopped and looked up at Marcia.

"B-But there is another reason I kind of want to break up with Bob…" she said softly.

Cherry could feel her head start to pound in guilt, yet she knew she would feel better if she let it out.

Marcia leaned forward. "What?"

"I-I…" Cherry began, "I-I…think I like Dallas Winston." She looked down at her feet.

Marcia gasped the loudest yet. "NO WAY! Dally? The tow head?"

Cherry just nodded. Her throat was dry and felt clogged.

Marcia put a hand to her mouth. "Cherry! I-I…I don't know what to say."

Her head was pounding slightly too. She wouldn't say it was _wrong_ to date a Greaser, she had a certain liking for Two-Bit, but Cherry shouldn't like Dallas. Especially since he was one of the reasons her best friend wanted to break up with her boyfriend. Everyone knew about Dallas Winston; he was mean. Period. But of course Cherry had that taste in boys that had that little wild streak.

Cherry was staring into her hands. "Marcia?"

Marcia looked away. "Yeah Cherry?"

"I-I think I love Dally."

Marcia felt her mind explode. That was bigger than she expected.

But the biggest surprise of all was….A secret camera caught the girl's confession and was feeding it to America.

**R&R PLEASE!!! The drama is going to get good! XD By the way, I'm going to ask for suggestions just to see if someone can make up something better than the stupid little idea that's being played in my head. REVIEW PLEASE! **


End file.
